


Hadrian and Oriana Riddle

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen





	Hadrian and Oriana Riddle

All movement stopped in the Slytherin Common Room as Hadrian Potter stepped through the portrait hole with his unconscious sister in his arms. They were both bloody and Hadrian was limping. Daphne Greengrass, their resident healer, took out her wand and started casting diagnostic spells. After the younger Potter twin regained consciousness, Hadrian passed her a needle and thread. She pulled up her shirt and started to stitch the skin on her abdomen together. Professor Snape, or Sev to the Potter twins came out of his office and asked “What happened?’ “We were patrolling the perimeter when we were ambushed. The fighting was intense to say the least. No casualties and the other member of our patrol had flesh wounds, thank Merlin.” Hadrian replied. Draco Malfoy firecalled Tom Riddle, the twins father, to inform him of the twins injuries “Father, the twins were injured on patrol. Hadrian is walking with a limp and Oriana is stitching up her abdomen now.”


End file.
